nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Erbe der Drachen
Das Erbe der Drachen (engl. Descent of dragons, kurz DoD) ist die dreizehnte Erweiterung für Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, welche am 10. Dezember 2019 eröffentlicht wird. Galakrond, der Urvater aller Drachen, ist erwacht … und der HUNGER zehrt an ihm! Die mutigen Helden der Forscherliga treffen hoch oben in der Luft auf die Bösewichte der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. Beschreibung Anfang des Jahres wurde eine Verschwörung der Schatten geschmiedet und die Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. hat einen teuflischen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt: die schwebende Stadt Dalaran zu stehlen. Im Sand und in den Gräbern von Uldum spitzte sich die Lage zu, es wurden Plagen entfesselt und Helden stellten sich den Mächten des Bösen entgegen. Jetzt ist es Zeit für das furiose Finale dieser Geschichte. Und es ist Zeit für ein paar Drachen. In Erbe der Drachen verlagert sich der Kampf zwischen der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. und der Forscherliga in die Lüfte über der Drachenöde, wo Rafaam seinen erzschurkischen Plan zu Ende bringen will. Dalaran segelt immer noch durch die Lüfte von Azeroth, und mit der Stadt eine furchterregende Gefahr. Nicht alle Plagen wurden in Uldum abgewendet, und Rafaam plant mit seiner Beute eine gewaltige Macht wiederzuerwecken. Galakrond, der Urvater aller Drachen, ist zwar vor langer Zeit gestorben, aber von solch unwichtigen Details lässt sich Rafaam nicht aufhalten. Mit der letzten Plage werden Rafaam und seine Schurkenliga Galakrond wiederbeleben und Nordend in Schutt und Asche legen. Es sei denn, die Forscherliga stellt sich ihrer bislang größten Herausforderung. Inhalte * Galakrond - Galakrond ist der ultimative Drache und nimmt die Form von fünf brandneuen Karten an, jeweils eine für die Klassen Hexenmeister, Krieger, Priester, Schamane und Schurke. Alle Versionen von Galakrond verfügen über mächtige Kampfschreie und Heldenfähigkeiten. Allerdings muss der kürzlich wiedererweckte Galakrond noch zu alter Stärke zurückfinden, und die Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. will ihm dabei nur zu gerne behilflich sein. * Ermächtigen - Damit er seine wahre, furchterregende Macht zurückerlangt, werden die Klassen der Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um Galakrond zu Ermächtigen. Das neue Schlüsselwort Ermächtigen verstärkt Galakrond, wodurch sein Kampfschrei noch stärker wird und eine zweite und dritte Form erreicht. In unserem Überblick zu Galakrond findet ihr viele weitere Details. * Nebenquests - Sowohl Helden als auch Schurken haben sich auf der Suche nach verborgenen Relikten und ungeahnten Mächten auf langwierige Quests begeben. Jetzt bieten sich in den eisigen Weiten von Nordend neue Gelegenheiten für Druiden, Jäger, Magier und Paladine. Nebenquests gewähren euch für den Abschluss Belohnungen und sind einfacher abzuschließen als Quests. * Drachen - Na gut, vielleicht gab es im Jahr des Drachen nicht allzu viele … Drachen. Aber keine Sorge, diese Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei. Egal, ob ihr euch mit den Forschern oder Ü.B.E.L. verbündet habt, alle Heldenklassen bekommen ihre eigenen legendären Drachen, mit denen sie Himmel und Eis beherrschen können. Da ist es wohl kaum überraschend, dass Drachenkarten gewaltige, spielverändernde legendäre Karten mit Kampfschreien sind, die jeden Kampf zu euren Gunsten wenden können. * Drachenatem-Karten - Jede geflügelte Echse mit einem Funken Selbstachtung weiß, dass ein Drache nur so mächtig ist, wie das Feuer, Eis, Gift, die Blitze oder was auch immer für Elemente er ausstößt. Drachenatem-Karten sind Zauber, die euch mächtige Boni bieten, wenn ihr einen Drachen auf der Hand habt. Soloabenteuer Die Geschichte endet nicht mit Erbe der Drachen – im Januar erwartet euch auch ein neues Soloabenteuer. Die Schurkenliga Ü.B.E.L. und die Forscherliga treffen in einem finalen Showdown aufeinander, der alles bisher Gesehene in den Schatten stellt. Galerie Quellen * BlizzCon 2019: Ankündigung: Erbe der Drachen – Hearthstones neuste Erweiterung! (01.11.2019) * Hearthstone: Erbe der Drachen (Offizielle Communityseite) * Hearthstone®-Spieler schwingen sich in Erbe der Drachen™ in die Lüfte (01.11.2019) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hearthstone Kategorie:Erbe der Drachen Kategorie:Drachen